Galaxy's Love
by Gamble
Summary: Pan has a series of frightening dreams. When the saiyan from her dreams appears, will she have to choos between him and Trunks? Please R+R, and tell me if I should finish it
1. Mystery Man

(spelling and grammer errors are to be forgiven

(spelling and grammer errors are to be forgiven.Some chapters are going to take long to come out, because my computer has trouble uploading. I do not own dragonball z, but I do own Thorial and Saila. Enjoy!)

Galaxy's love.

The young girl stared horrified. Her grandfather was fighting a cold hearted pirate. A saiyan pirate. The young space pirate was a super-saiyan, which was easy to tell by his ridiculous power level. He had long, lopsided spikes of golden hair, and two jet black eyes. He fought by using ki discs that always returned to him. She held her breath as Goku kicked him into a pipe. She cried inside. Pan knew that her grandfather Goku would not win. Her father might even lose. Now another pirate borded. She was shorter than her male counterpart, and had two long, blonde ponytails that went down to her knees. She did not look like a Saiyan, but she was definatly one. Her power level's were only slightly smaller then the super-saiyan. Yes, she was in super form as well.

"Thorial, we have work to do! Stop having fun and finish him off!" the female saiyan said. "And what do we have hear?" As the saiyan closed in on her, she heard her grandfather's tortured cry… 

"Pan, wake up!" The young saiyajin snapped awake, eager to leave her dream behind. "You have to go now if you want to meet Trunks at the resturaunt for breakfast! It's not like you to sleep through me beating you with a pillow for an hour, trying to wake you up." her friend Marron cheerfully reminded her. 

"I'm going, I'm going." Pan answered. Bra was sleeping over at her house, and she needed to go meet Trunks. She had been going out with Trunks for about 1 month, and was still wary of his flirting ways. "Actually, your right. I have to get ready and go. See ya!"

"What's wrong Pan. I can tell your not yourself." Trunks brushed his long lavender hair away from his eyes. Pan had denied that anything was wrong all morning, and wanted to be honest with her lover. 

"Well, it's this dream I had. Two super-saiyans were attacking a spaceship I was in. And Goku was there too. They were space pirates. Cold-hearted. There was a male and a female. The male, he enjoyed watching grandpa suffer."

"Well, it was just a dream."

"I know, but Bra couldn't wake me up until I…" Pan almost passed out. A tall male figure walked into the resturaunt. His blonde hair and black eyes caught the sun shining in through the window.

"Hello. I'm Thorial. I'm looking for my friend Saila. Have you seen her?" Now Pan did pass out.

********

Pan awoke in a soft bed. She was in a hospital. She looked to her side, and saw Trunks throwing a ball across the room. To the saiyan who called himself Thorial. Now that she stared at him, she realized that he was quite handsome. His tall figure was slim, but musculer. He gave off a power that made her feel safe around him, despite the dream.

"Hey Pan! Your awake! Don't scare me like that again, o.k?" Trunks then kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm Thorial! Pleased to meet you. Trunks told me all about you. I have a friend, Saila coming from the store. We'd like to meet your father, and Prince Vegeta." His voice came out cheerful, but with a hidden note of secrecy. At that moment, Saila walked in. She was one-hundred percent beautiful. From her long blonde hair, to her body that revealed all curves, she had it all. There was a mystery in her deep blue eyes that made Trunks' heart throb and wonder. 

"Hiya! How are 'ya feeling? I brought you something to drink." She tossed a bottle of something at Pan. "I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Saila. And you are Pan, right?"

"That's correct. By the way, aren't saiyans usually bloodthirsty space pirates?" Saila stood there, dumbfounded, but Thorian answered.

"Not after what we've been through." At this, the wonder in Pan grew…

Next time: Pan has another haunting dream, begins to fall in love after a fighting tournament. T vs. T!


	2. Forming a Bond

Chapter 2: Tears of love and hate

The imposing space pirate towered over the super saiyan. Thorial formed a large ball of ki energy and it broke into 2 discs. Both of them flew into the wounded Vegeta, sending him reeling across the floor. Vegeta rose and tried to throw a punch, but Thorial caught his fist and dragged Vegeta in front of him, then cracked Vegeta's skull with a hard punch. As he turned tworads Pan…

**__**

SNAP!

Pan woke up with a shock and exitement. It was almost a week since she had met Thorial. He was always cheerful, his black eyes catching the light perfectly. Saila had done nothing but be nice to her, but she was afraid of her stealing Trunks. Ever since they met, Trunks could barely take his eyes off of her. She seemed to have little intrest in him, though, exept for as a friend. These dreams had been haunting her since that night where Thorial and Saila killed dream Goku. Now Goku, Goten, Vegeta, and Krillen had died in her dreams. She wondered if they ment anything…

Thorial woke before his new friend. It was nice of Trunks to let him stay here until he bought a house of his own. He walked to the kitchen, where Bulma was making some breakfast, which was odd, because Trunks didn't live with his parents.

"Oh, hi Thorial! Is Trunks up yet? He needs to go to the fighting tournement later this morning. He can't fight on an empty stomach!" Thorial looked at the piles of pancakes taller then he was. "I'll make some for you too, if your hungry!" Bulma was in a cheerful mood this morning. Trunks' whole family took a liking to Thorial almost immediately. Vegeta was very impressed at his power level, and also respected that Thorial was as short as he was. Just as Thorial sat down to eat, Trunks stumbled in.

"Morning." Trunks widened his eyes at the food. He immediately sat down and started eating. "So Trunks, Bulma was telling me about a fighting tournament this morning."

"It's just a small tournament that decides the best fighter in the region. I've won five times and lost once. To my dad."

"Sounds like fun! Can I join?" Trunks told him yes, sure that he would win anyway. He would like to see his fighting skills, though.

"Welcome to the regional fighting tounament! The round one battle will be Sumotra against Thorial! Then the champion, Trunks will fight Hurc!" A loudspeaker boomed out the two matches. From the audience, Pan was a bit surprised. One, to see Thorial in the tourney, and two that only four people entered. Everybody just figured Trunks would win. She entered twice, but was no match for Trunks. She deserved a day off, anyway.

Thorial started his match with grace and speed, dodging all of his chubby oppenent's heavy punches. He flew up into the sky, and Sumotra followed. Obviously, his opponent wasn't very good at flying, so Thorial was at least five feet above the opponent when, like lightning, he shot down, landing at the ground with Sumotra under him. Sumotra was carried off the rubber matted ground. 

Trunks had almost as easy a time with Hurc. His opponent was strong, but couldn't fly. He didn't land a single punch on the saiyan, who wasn't even in super form. Trunks flew up into the air, and rained ki blasts onto his opponent. When Hurc forfited, the entire crowd roared for Trunks, who waved to them confidently. 

The final round battle would be remembered for a long time. Trunks sensed Thorial's high power level, and tested him with a ki blast. Not only did Thorial block it, but he sent it flying back at Trunks. They were both hovering now. Then Thorial yelled "SaiyaDisc!" He made a ball of ki energy that broke into two discs. They both flew at Trunks. He barely dodged them and never saw them return to Thorial. They worked like boomerangs. Once you relese them, they spin back tworads you, giving you two chances to hit the enemy. One disc struck Trunks in the back, knocking him around, then the second one, sending him down to the ground. In a split second, they both yelled, and both became a super-sayain. Trunks was astonished that Thorial could become super-sayain, but Vegeta smiled from the crowd. A few days ago, Thorial had asked for Vegeta's help to train. He flattered Vegeta by saying since he was a super-sayian, he wanted to be trained by the prince of them all. Pan was astonished. Thorial looked completely super now, not to mention _very_ hot. His eyes turned a jade color that perfectly complemented his golden hair.

Now Trunks fought savegly, but couldn't land a punch. But he blocked all of Thorial's punches and kicks, so they were getting nowhere. Trunks noticed the techinque Thorial used to collect the saiyadiscs. He snared it around his arm when it came to him, and it disapeared. Now Trunks lept back giving Thorial the opprotunity to use SaiyaDisc. As it flew back, Trunks used all of his presicion to hit the disc with a ki blast. It re-directed it to Thorial's chest, knocking him off his feet. Trunks had finally struck. 

Thorial seemed unharmed, though shaken. As he saw a large ki ball flying at him, he palmed it right back at Trunks. Trunks flew to the side, where Thorial was waiting behind him. Thorial formed a large ki ball between his hands, drew it over his head, and slammed it down on top of Trunks with all of his might. It knocked Trunks out of the air, and when he hit the ground, the ki ball hit him hard, keeping him down.

1…

2…

3…

****

"THORIAL IS THE WINNER" 

The loudspeaker announced Thorial as the winner. Trunks was in shock. Not only did Thorial out battle him, he also outwitted him. Pan was in shock too. Trunks never lost. Thorial was the most incredible fighter she had seen in a long time. The entire crowd, who were all rooting for Trunks, was silent. Thorial helped Trunks up, and went to receive his trophy. Although she cheered for Trunks when he got the second place trophy, a secret smile opened inside of her when Thorial held his trophy above his head. She loved Trunks, but did she also love Thorial? No, she thought. Thorial is a dream man that came and confused her world.

Later she was at the party for Thorial's winning. It had no banners or ballons, because they were all marked '6 in a row for Trunks!', and everybody went home, exept for Trunks, who was upstairs asleep, Thorial and Pan. They were eating the scraps of leftover food, talking.

"So, was I o.k. out there?"

"O.K? You were better then that! You were the first person since Vegeta to beat Trunks in that tournament!"

"Well, I didn't hear it from the crowd." Thorial had a short grin on his face.

"I have a question, Thorial. Are you and Saila…involved?"

"Oh, no. She found me dying of thirst in a desert. She took care of me, and in return, I taught her the art of fighting." Pan could not respond, because she was staring into the deep eyes of Thorial. He was lost in Pan's big, beautiful eyes. When Pan came back into reality, she was locked into Thorial's lips, enjoying a long, passionate kiss. When they parted, Pan only wanted it to never end. So she kissed him. 

Next time: Trunks finds a secret about Saila, and Pan and Thorial continue a secret love.


	3. Secrecy

Chapter 3: Secrecy

(A/N. Sorry this took so long to upload. I hope you didn't lose interest in the story.)

Chapter 3: Secrecy

It was another dream. It was Gohan's turn to fight Thorial. They were throwing kicks and punches, and neither could finish the other off. Thorial's fist connected with Gohan's jaw. As her father hit the floor with a short gasp, he summoned up his strength and fired a ki ball at the imposing space pirate. Thorial, unprepared, was sent rocketing through the room. As Gohan towered over Thorial, he never saw Saila coming. 'Sneak Shot!' she yelled. Gohan lit up like a christmas tree. Thorial smiled and laughed evily. 'Now I can take my prize! Earth, here I come!" 

"Daddy!" she yelled. Gohan came bursting into the room.

"What's wrong!?" Gohan took a defence stance. Pan looked around. She was in her room, her bed. It was just another dream. 

"I'm sorry, I had a dream. You were…fighting…and…" 

"That's o.k. Pan. It was just a dream." He tried to sound comforting, but there was definatly a concern in his tone, and his eyes. "Well you woke up late, and I ate your breakfast. Here's some cash, go to a restaurant and eat."

"Thanks dad. I'll call Trunks, he'll eat with me." She hugged her father, and went off. He sighed. Where's Vegeta? He wondered. He wanted some answers about the incredible super-saiyen who beat Trunks three days ago.

Pan didn't call Trunks. She called Thorial. They hadn't talked since the kiss. After that, they decided to keep their love a secret until later on, when they could talk to Trunks. After losing, Trunks went to a meeting in another city for capsule corps, an ecuse to get away from the embarrasment of losing to Thorial. 

"Hey Thor, can I ask you a question?"

"Fire away, Pan."

"Why isn't your hair black, like other saiyens?"

"Because I'm from a desert planet that was conquered long ago, even before King Vegeta. My people evolved to keep their body temperature cool. Have you met Saila's Kamea Monkey?" Pan had a look of confusion written on her face. "A Kamea Monkey is a popular pet on my planet. They look like your monkey's, only they are scaled, and have horns. You haven't talked much to Saila, have you?"

"No. I don't even know where she's staying." She was expecting an answer, but looked up to see Thorial with two forks chomping away at steak, eggs, pancakes, waffles, and dropping one utensil to take a sip of orange juice. Pan hadn't even noticed the food came. When Thorial was done with his food, he started picking out of Pan's.

"Hey, I'm eating that!"

"Oh, sorry. Do you want to see a movie?" Pan said yes, and they left the restaurant. Thorial and Pan found the movie very boring, so they went to visit Marron and her boyfriend, Goten. Goten, like most people, took a liking to Thorial. Goten and Thorial went over to talk about the tounament. 

"Why didn't you enter the tournament? You might have been able to beat Trunks."

"No way in hell! Trunks whipped me so many times that I stick to fighting super-enemies that are a threat to destroy the world." Goten answered. "And besides, me and Marron were talking about getting married, and I wouldn't want to be all bloodied and bruised for the wedding _if we have one_."

"Me and Goten are thinking about getting married!" Pan, like everybody else, knew this ages ago. Everybody knew it was just a matter of Goten working up the courage to ask. 

"Let me ask you something…and be completely honest, o.k Marron? What do you think of Saila?"

"I don't know…she's kinda' mysterious."

"I don't trust her. I think she's plotting something. What do you think of Thorial?" Marron's face brightened at the question. She was afriad of Saila stealing Goten from her, and she thought highly of Thorial and his fighting abilities.

"He's the greatest fighter I know! He's also got great hair. You and him would make a great couple if you weren't in love with Trunks." Marron looked into Pan's eyes, and gasphed. "Are you…not in love with Trunks?"

"I don't know, Marron, I just don't know." 

*******************************************************************************************

It was about a month since that day. Trunks was back, and obviously very upset with the amount of attention Thorial was getting. He wouldn't let Pan know it, but he was a little worried that Thorial was getting too close to Pan, and also that Saila was tempting him. He knew it wasn't logical, but he was worried.

"Say, Pan? How do you feel about moving in with me?" Panic struck Trunks in the heart when Pan looked up at him, with big eyes, and he knew the answer already.

"I don't think we're ready for that yet." Trunks gazed at the surounding kitchen scenery. He didn't know why, but he leaned forward and kissed her. Pan, not expecting the sudden move, was in shock. _God, he's a great kisser_, she thought. _What am I saying! I can't return this!_ Just then, Thorial walked in. 

"God Pan! What the hell are you doing!" Trunks looked over at the very angry Thorial. He tried to lock eyes with the desert saiyan, but found that Thorial was way to intimidating. Thorial stared into Trunk's eyes, and Trunks felt himself receding into a chair. _What are you doing Trunks! You are the prince of sayians! You can take him on!_


End file.
